God Help Us All
by BobWhite
Summary: Goes around the lines of Cowboys & Aliens. Belle Star returns. Pls R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

Following the plot lines of Cowboys & Aliens, a new girl rides into town with Belle Star, who's wanted by the law. But something is different about Belle this time; she doesn't remember who she is or who the people of Colorado Springs are. What happens when the arm band on the new girl starts to beep? Will the real reason she saved Belle and came to the town come to light? And what about the people that are taken? Will the girl, Indians, townspeople and army take back the earth they live on? And where did the demons come from in the first place?

**Saved From Death:**

**The Canyon:**

Amrita knew more then anything that her finding the girl in the canyon was a miracle. Normally, the demons wouldn't allow someone to get free, but somehow the girl had. She had no shoes and was wounded badly. When I found her, I knew that I needed to get her to a doctor and fast. I gave her some shoes and bandaged her wound before helping her onto the horse. She didn't even know who she was, but I had seen a picture of her in the last town I had visited. Her name: Belle Star. Her crime: outlaw. The rest of her gang was probably still in the cavern's, in the demon's ships. I knew from past experience that they would stop at nothing to get what they wanted, even if that meant killing everyone on the planet.

We moved out shortly before dawn, the following day after I found her. She was a little wobbly at first, considering what she had gone through. But she soon started to remember that she was good at riding horses. Her wound bled a little during the night and I had re-bandaged it that morning before we left. We kept the horses at a canter, heading towards the next town. I had a map with me so I knew from the start which town we were headed to. I did not know that the girl had a history with the town, but I knew that we needed to get her some help and soon.

By the time we came in sight of the town, she was nearly doubled over in pain, the wound bleeding profusely again. I grabbed the reins of the horse and kicked my horse into a run. I made sure she didn't fall off and we made our way into town. The sound of the thundering hooves drew people out of the buildings and looking at us as I slowed the horses down just out side the clinic, calling for the doctor. A few people gasped, they knew the girl!

**Colorado Springs:**

"I'm the doctor, what is it that you need?"

"She's been wounded. I found her wandering the canyon without any shoes. The people she was with are all dead. She needs some help."

"What is her name?"

"Belle, Belle Star, she just doesn't remember who she is."

"Belle?" _Colleen asked looking into the girls eyes. Belle looked right through her, like she didn't know who the she was._

"Do I know you?"

"Throw her in the jail. Someone go get Daniel. He can arrest her right now."

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Amrita, I'm Amrita."

"Why does her wound look like it has been cauterized?"

"It's a long story, but if I were you, I'd have everyone that lives here stay in town tonight or some of you won't live to morning. They are getting restless. They have been attacking every night for nearly one month. I've been tracking there attacks. They will strike here next."

"Who are you talking about?" _Hank asked._

"The demons; they took Belle and her friends. Belle is the only one of the group she was with to survive. I'm surprised that she was able to get away. She must have fought back when they were trying to harvest her organs."

"Harvest her organs? Demons?" _The Reverend asked, trying to get away from the girl as if what she said would kill him where he stood._

"Maybe you shouldn't talk like that. People might think you're crazy. And we can stay in our own homes. By the way, where'd you get that iron bracelet of yours?"

"Stole it from one of the demons. And it ain't a bracelet, it's a gun; just haven't figured out how to take it off yet. And it ain't just white people they are taking. There taking any human they can get there hands on. How's Belle doing doc?"

"She'll be fine. Do you have a place to stay for the night? She'll have to stay at the clinic tonight."

"I can stay with her. It's better if I stay with her. She might start remembering where there vessel is. Then we can kill them before they have a chance to leave and bring back the rest of there kind. If they manage that, everyone on this planet will die within a few days."

"I'm not liking the sound of that. How do you know that?" _Matthew asked._

"Because it's what they did to my people. We didn't know what they were but we knew that they weren't from our world. They took my people but before we could fight back, the rest of their kind showed up with many more vessels and started killing my people."

"What do they want?"

"Gold; it's as rare to them as it is to you. Some parts of our organs carry remnants of gold, from the food that we cultivate from the ground, though we don't know it. That's why they harvest our organs; the gold in our organs keeps them from going stir crazy. That and they have a way of taking care of what they want with the organs. Some of the organs are used in the Demons to keep them alive. Our hearts are used to bring back a dead Demon if one should be killed, etc, etc."

"And you just know this to know this is that it?"

"Get your Indian neighbors from the reservation into town or they will be the first causalities of this night!"


End file.
